


Bad Day

by ZaKai



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaKai/pseuds/ZaKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are worse than others, but even bad days can end on a good note with the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Please keep in mind that this story is **not** meant to follow any set canon in either anime or in the manga.**
> 
> Ed is 25 and Roy is 39.

Roy stuffed his hands in the pockets of his heavy, black trench coat and walked slowly down the sidewalk.  Normally he enjoyed the walk home, but today he wished that he owned a car.  He’d been woken up at about three in the morning to handle some emergencies.  Then, he’d had to rush from meeting to meeting—most of them unplanned—and between said meetings Roy had needed to deal with the most important requests on his desk. 

With all of that, he hadn’t had a chance to grab a proper breakfast or lunch—though he had remembered around two o’clock that Ed had left an almost empty bag of pretzels in his bottom desk drawer the last time he’d visited his office.  That had been over two months ago and they were a little stale, but he’d been at the point where he didn’t exactly have time to be choosy.  If anyone had been around, he might have had someone pick something up for him, but as it was part of his staff was in their own meetings, some were on vacation, and the rest had called in sick.

The blustery wind became stronger momentarily and he squinted his eyes against it, then looked up at the dark clouds overhead and wished for the hundredth time that he hadn’t left his umbrella at home.  But he’d been in a rush to leave...  Luckily it hadn’t been raining when he left for work, but it had rained off and on throughout the day.  It wasn’t raining right now, but that could change at a moment’s notice. 

He glanced away from the clouds as he reached an intersection and waited for the light to change.  Pulling his hand out of his pocket, Roy touched his throat and swallowed.  It felt slightly tender.  Apparently, those who were sick had decided to spread what they had around before actually calling in.

_Perfect.  Just perfect_ , Roy thought sarcastically.  He didn’t have time to be sick. 

When the light changed, Roy crossed the street and picked up his pace.  Just two more blocks and he would be home.  Though, as fate would have it, the heavens chose that moment to open and the rain came pouring down.

His hair was instantly soaked and he brushed his sodden bangs back off his forehead, then rubbed the water from his eyes before starting a light jog.  By the time he reached his front door, he was panting heavily.  At thirty-nine, Roy was hardly in top shape.  Not that he was in _bad_ shape for his age, but he wasn’t nearly as fit as he had been at... say... twenty.

He walked up the steps to his front door, wiped the water out of his eyes again, and silently gave thanks that he had an awning over his front porch.  Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets again, he searched quickly for his keys, only to not find them.  With a frown, he unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his coat and reached in to search his pants pockets.

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Roy tipped his head back and looked up at the bottom of the awning.  He let the air out of his lungs slowly before bringing his head forward and letting it rest on the door.  Thunder boomed overhead and he could hear the rain begin to come down even harder. 

Well, there was nothing for it but to call and see if there was _anyone_ left around his office that would be willing to drop them off to him.  Otherwise he’d have to walk back to headquarters in the rain and get them himself...With a small groan, he glanced at the neighbor’s house on the right, but knew they were out of town.  He glanced to the neighbor on the left, but saw that their car wasn’t in the driveway.

Feeling exhausted and low, Roy sat down and put his feet on the next step down.  It meant his knees were pulled up to his chest, but at least they weren’t getting rained on.  He contemplated using a rock to scratch an array on his door, on a window, or something to get inside.  He could...  It wouldn’t be all that hard...  He glanced around for a rock, then realized that he kept his lawn so damn meticulous that there was nothing suitable within reach.  Resting his forehead on his knees Roy grumbled under his breath, then coughed a couple of times.  It made his throat hurt, but at least it wasn’t a deep cough... yet. 

He _did_ have other neighbors, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to impose on people he didn’t know well just to use their telephone, and even hoping someone would still be there was a gamble.  No... he’d just have to trudge back there and get them... or find something to _make_ an entrance into the house...

He sighed and lifted his head, then blinked in surprise when he saw Edward Elric standing on the sidewalk, umbrella in one hand, and a grocery bag in the other.  He was wearing blue jeans and a heavy suede jacket.  The hem of an off-white tee-shirt could be seen barely poking out form the bottom of the jacket.

When he saw that he had Roy’s attention, Ed gave him a small, kind smile and walked toward him.  At twenty-five, Ed was a well built five feet, seven inches.  He’d finally gotten a growth spurt in his seventeenth year, which hadn’t been as much as Ed had hoped for, but it had been enough to give him at least four more inches.  He’d matured nicely over the years both in looks and in manner, and after Ed had left the military, they’d somehow ended up becoming friends... and then more than friends...

Stopping in front of him, Ed said lightly, “A little bird told me you might need some cheering up.”

Roy gave a tired smile and a mirthless laugh.  “Wouldn’t have been a ‘hawk’, would it?”  Despite having her own office and crew to worry about now, Hawkeye still kept an eye on him.  He wouldn’t have put it past her to have called Ed to let him know what kind of a day he was having.

“It’s possible,” Ed said evasively.  “I can’t reveal my sources.”  He paused when Roy gave another cough, then said, “You look pretty pathetic sitting out here like this.  Maybe we should go inside.”  Walking past him, Ed fished in his pocket and pulled out his own keys; one of which was a copy of Roy’s house key.

Standing up, Roy followed Ed inside, closed the door, then turned on the light.  As Ed folded up his umbrella, Roy stepped close and kissed him on the neck.  “You’re a lifesaver... you know that...?” he murmured.

“Saving people in need is one of the many services I offer,” Ed said smartly and turned around.  He kissed Roy lightly on the cheek, then stepped back and looked in the sack before half pulling out a bottle of wine.  Ed glanced up at him, then turned the bottle so that Roy could give his approval of the year, which he did.  “I also brought medication from the drug store and some food too,” Ed added, looking smug.

Roy frowned.  He hadn’t thought it was all that obvious that he was getting sick.  But Ed seemed to have read his thoughts because he said, “I actually didn’t know if you’d need it, but I heard about some of the people in your office being sick, and it’s been going around, you know.”

Pulling off his coat, Roy hung it on the coat rack, then leaned down to untie and pull off his boots before plopping down on the couch and laying on his back.  “I love you...” he said tiredly, but gratefully.  “Please say you’ll marry me.”  He closed his eyes and started unbuttoning his military jacket by feel.

Ed snorted and headed toward the kitchen table where he started to unpack the sack.  “Sure,” he said in an offhand manner.  “Are you going to wear a dress for me?”

“I think _you_ would look better in a dress,” Roy countered, leaving the ‘because you’re shorter’ unsaid, but still hanging in the air.  That was answered by something small hitting his face and rolling down onto the hollow of his throat.  Reaching up, Roy grabbed it and decided by the feel of it that it was a grape.  He popped it in his mouth, then said, “How about we both wear tuxes?”

“Okay,” Ed said, and Roy could hear the clinking of plates and glasses.  “Are we going to sneak away to Xing to do this, or are we still waiting for the law to pass here in Amestris?”

“Amestris doesn’t recognize Xingian law,” Roy grunted, then sat up and pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto the floor before lying back down.

“To bad...” Ed said, sounding vaguely distracted, then added.  “Move to Xing?”

“Move in with me?” Roy countered, though they both knew it wasn’t possible. Homosexuality was not only looked down upon in Amestris, but it was against the law.  It would look too odd if Ed moved in with him.  It didn’t seem too out of place that Ed visited him since it was well known that they were good friends; and Ed being an ex-state alchemist meant that it wasn’t so odd that he visited old comrades at headquarters every once in a while.

“Um...” Ed said, sounding like he had something in his mouth.  There was a moment of silence, then, “Sure, but I got lots of shit.  You’ll need to get rid of this dump and move somewhere a little bigger.”  It never failed to amaze Roy how much of packrat Ed had become once he’d settled down after returning his brother to his body.

“I like my house,” Roy countered a little defensively.  “I have a storage shed.”  Another grape hit him. 

“I’m not putting all my books and research materials in your _shed_.  That fucker leaks!”  Roy shrugged, coughed twice, then ate the grape.  “You’re an alchemist; fix it.”

A laugh from Ed, then, “Okay, sure, but that will cost you.”

Roy cracked an eye open to see Ed at the table, pulling the last of the grapes from the vine.  “You’d _charge_ me?  _Me?_ ”

“I’m a ‘for hire, free-lance alchemist’.  It’s my _job_.  I have to make a living somehow.”  He paused, threw the empty vine piece away, then pulled a small wedge of cheese from the bag and pointed it at Roy.  “You know, I’m not the _only_ alchemist in this house.”

“It’s faster for you,” Roy grunted.

“Lazy ass,” Ed countered.

Roy coughed, then growled, “Okay, I’ll pay you.”

“No you won’t,” Ed said mildly, finishing with the cheese and pulling out a small loaf of crusty bread.  Roy watched as Ed disappeared into the kitchen then came out with a small tray and started setting things on it.  “I’m free next Saturday.  I could... you know, come over and fix it for you then...”

Roy smiled.  Ed was good at coming up with excuses to be at his place.  “I suppose that will do.  How much will it cost me?”

Ed looked over and grinned.  “Depends on how you’re paying.”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Roy said.

“Why don’t you go get undressed and get in bed,” Ed suggested.  “I’ll come in with the food in a few minutes.”

Roy smiled tiredly.  “I like the sound of ‘bedroom’.”

“Don’t get your hopes up too high.  You’re sick.  You need rest, and I’m not getting what you have if I can avoid it,” Ed said.

Forcing himself up, Roy grunted then said, “I love how you talk so sweetly to me...  I almost think you like me.”

“You and your strange ideas,” Ed said.  When Roy didn’t leave, Ed looked up and said, “Go.  Bedroom.  Now.”

“There you go again,” Roy said, getting slowly to his feet.  “Thinking I’ll just do whatever you say.”

“Cause you will,” Ed said with a grin.  “You’re getting soft in your old age.”

“Thirty-nine is hardly old,” Roy said, then walked behind Ed and slipped his arms around his waist and kissed him lightly on the shoulder while eyeing the tray.  There were grapes, chunks of cheese, bread, olive oil, and wine.

“Didn’t I tell you to go get undressed?” Ed asked and looked back at him with a smile. 

“Hmmm...” Roy murmured, then leaned in and kissed Ed’s ear.  “I don’t remember.  My memory must be failing me in my _old age_.”

Ed snorted.  “I see.  You’ll only accept you’re getting old when it’s advantageous to you.”

“Pretty much,” Roy said, then added, “I have candles.”

“Yeah, I know.  I’ll get one,” Ed reassured him, then turned in Roy’s grip and tipped his head up, letting Roy kiss his lips lightly, then pushed him away.  “Go on.  I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

After undressing and pulling on some pajamas, Roy crawled into bed and suddenly felt glad that Ed had suggested it.  His bed was _much_ more comfortable than the couch.  He was about to close his eyes, when he saw Ed come into the room carrying a tray.  Ed moved his elbow out so that he could flip the light switch off with it, then moved over toward the bed.  A small candle on the tray cast a soft glow as Ed set the tray on the nightstand, then he sat on the bed.

“You might want to sit up,” Ed instructed.  He waited while Roy positioned himself, then picked up the bottle, opened it, and filled the two empty goblets on the tray.  “Alright, first things first,” Ed said, putting the wine down and picking up a small bottle.  He opened it and filled a spoon full of questionable liquid.

“Can’t we just skip the medicine and go straight to the wine?” Roy asked, eyeing the medication distastefully, but right then he began coughing and it took a moment to stop.

Ed shook his head.  “I don’t know how you survived before me.”  He lifted the full spoon.  “Now, open up.”

“I was fine before you came into my life,” Roy said, his voice sounding a little rough now.  “You just have a horrible mothering complex.”  Obviously this was the wrong thing to say because Ed’s eyes narrowed dangerously.  To make amends, Roy meekly opened his mouth and swallowed the foul-tasting medicine.  He gagged and Ed supplied him with a small glass of water.

“That’s more like it,” Ed said in satisfaction.

“Did you come over here to take care of me or to torture me?” Roy asked.

“Both,” Ed said with a grin.  “It’s one of the few real pleasures I get from life these days.”  Picking up a piece of cheese, Ed put it to Roy’s lips and promptly popped it into his mouth when he parted his lips.  The cheese was good, though Roy suspected it would have been much better tasting had it not followed the medication.

“You’re getting better at shopping,” Roy said, allowing himself to be fed a grape.

Ed flashed a grin, then took a sip of wine.  “I should be after how long I’ve been with you.  Seriously, you’re such a snob when it comes to stuff like this.”

“Not true,” Roy said, grabbing the other glass and taking a sip.  It felt nice against his burning throat, so he took another sip.

“Oh really?” Ed challenged.  “Who was it who lifted their nose up to that burger joint I tried to take you to a few weeks ago?”  Instead of answering, Roy helped himself to a piece of bread, dipped it in the olive oil Ed had poured into a small dish, and took a bite. 

“You’re really going to make someone a good wife someday,” Roy said with a smirk.

Ed pulled a face, then ate a grape.  “I can’t believe I put up with you.”

“Neither can I,” Roy said seriously, watching Ed chew, then he reached up and gently touched Ed’s cheek.  “Stay with me tonight?”

Ed swallowed the grape, then glanced at Roy with a thoughtful expression.  Ed never spent the night at his house.  It was one of the precautions they’d set up.  Visiting was understandable; sleepovers were suspicious.

“Please...” Roy whispered, his voice radiating the neediness he felt.  He knew he was being weak, but right now he really didn’t want to be alone.  He wanted Ed to take care of him and be with him. 

Instead of answering, Ed reached over and rested a hand on Roy’s forehead, then on his cheek.  A small look of concern passed over his face, but it was gone quickly.  In the silence between them, the heavy rain could be heard clearly against the window and on the roof.

Ed picked up another grape and fed it to Roy, though this time he let his hand linger and Roy kissed his fingertips lightly.  At that, the corner of Ed’s lips lifted slightly, and his eyes had taken on a familiar quality that only showed when they were alone together like this.  Ed gently touched Roy’s cheek, then pulled his hand away.  He downed his wine in a few gulps, then set the empty glass back on the tray. 

“That storm is getting pretty bad,” Ed finally said.  “It would probably be better if I stayed here tonight.  Plus I don’t want to find out you died during the night because there was no one to take care of you.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Roy said with a small smile, then coughed.  Behind all the tough talk, Roy knew how caring Ed really was.  Of course, if he said so, Ed would balk and deny it, but it was true.

“Yeah... that’s me—thoughtful and all that.  I’ll send you my bill when this is over.”  Ed leaned down and gave Roy a small kiss on the lips, then stood up and headed toward the closet.  Roy watched as Ed helped himself to a pair of Roy’s pajamas.  Roy smiled as Ed cinched the drawstrings at the waist, then rolled the pant legs up a little so that they rested right at his ankles.  He did the same with the long sleeves on the pajama top.  After he was dressed, Ed climbed over the bed, then slipped under the covers next to Roy. 

There was a small awkward moment.  They never got into bed together unless they were screwing each other senseless in the heat of passion, and they sure as hell never actually _slept_ together.  Roy looked over at Ed who was laying there staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s still kinda early for me to go to bed, so I might get up and do some stuff after you fall asleep,” Ed said, then glanced over at Roy.  Rolling over onto his side, Roy scooted closer to Ed, pressing the front of his body against Ed’s side and resting his arm across Ed’s chest.  Smiling a little, Ed stretched his arm out and Roy snuggled closer, letting his head rest against Ed’s shoulder.  Ed wrapped his arm around so that he was holding Roy close.

Roy gave a yawn that turned into a small cough, then closed his eyes.  It felt good to be held...  He leaned in and began to nibble on Ed’s jaw.  He couldn’t help himself.  In turn, Ed lowered his head so that their lips met.  The kisses were soft and chaste at first, but then Ed turned onto his side and pressed himself against Roy as he pushed his tongue into Roy’s mouth.  Their tongues intertwined as they held each other close.  Roy could feel Ed’s semi-hard erection press against his leg and he could feel his groin begin to throb with an all too familiar need.

Pulling back, Roy turned his head, gave a cough, then looked back at Ed.  “I thought you didn’t want to get what I have,” he said, a little breathlessly.

“Good point,” Ed said, then started to turn away.  Roy grabbed him by the pajama top and pulled him close again.  With a laugh, Ed kissed Roy lightly on the lips then pushed Roy gently onto his back before climbing on top of him and laying down on top of him.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed’s body, enjoying the feel of him, but also a little breathless as well.  As an adult, Ed was much heaver than he’d been as a teenager, and he hadn’t been all that light then either.

Ed laid his head down on Roy’s shoulder where it met with his neck and lightly touched Roy’s face.  He gently moved his fingers along Roy’s cheek, then to his nose, then down to his lips.  After laying there for several minutes in silence, Ed said quietly, “I want to be with you all the time.  I want _this_ all the time.  I want to wake up with you in the morning, and go to sleep with you at night.  I want to eat my meals with you, and know that you’re somewhere in the same house as me while I do my research.  I want... I want it all...”  He stopped then added softly, his voice tinged with a pain that Roy knew all too well, “Why can’t it be that way...?  Why do we have to hide what we have?”

Roy didn’t bother answering.  They both knew why and vocalizing it wouldn’t make those reasons go away or be any better.  Instead, he slowly slid his hand over Ed’s back, then down to his bum where he let his hand rest for a moment before moving it back up.

“We’re together now,” Roy said, his voice rough from being sick and also from the emotion he felt. 

Ed swallowed hard, then let out his breath, and said, “I’m squishing you, aren’t I...”

“Yeah,” Roy said truthfully.  Most of the time he could take Ed’s weight, but tonight it was more than a little oppressive.

“Sorry...” Ed murmured and slid off of Roy’s body so that his side was against the bed, but his front was still pressed against Roy’s body.  He kept an arm over Roy’s chest and hooked his leg over one of Roy’s, then rested his head on Roy’s shoulder.  “My arm okay?”  The arm Ed had draped on him was the automail one, but Roy didn’t mind.

“Yeah,” he said softly.  They laid that way for a long time before Roy began to drift off, the illness and the medication both working to drag him into unconsciousness.

“Hey...” Ed said suddenly.

“Hm?” Roy murmured, already half asleep.

“Get better soon, okay?”

“I’ll try,” he whispered tiredly.

“Good, cause when you’re better, we’re going to make better use of your bed than this.”

Roy chuckled groggily.  “I think this is a pretty good use...” 

“Sure, it’s good, but...” Ed thrust his hips forward and ground his groin against Roy’s leg.

“Right, I’ll keep that in mind,” Roy murmured.  As much as he wanted to continue this line of discussion, he could barely keep himself awake now.

“Roy?” Ed whispered.  Roy couldn’t even work up a ‘hm?’ in response and he was so almost gone that he was hardly paying attention to Ed at all now.  “I love you... so much...  Please feel better soon.  I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you...”   

And that was the last thing he knew before falling completely asleep.


End file.
